Kiss me, Kill me
by Prascal
Summary: A oneshot about two ANBU going at it, and how 'strange' their everyday at work can be.


**Ok, so one of my first oneshots. I'm not to sure if I like it, but well...here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not profit from Naruto.**

* * *

Hands were softly, slowly, caressing the soft, fine, white curves. Fingers traced the fine black and red lines, feeling the perfection. Breathing grew more desperate, more needy, and those black sleeved hands searched the warm flesh before them. Groping, pulling, thrusting, on the edge to surrender completely to instinct. Life was calling out, singing its chaotic song.

The other repeated what was done, and hands, covered with the same black cloth, explored according to their will.

A soft moan was heard from the beta, the lesser in rang, and the alpha took great pleasure in hearing this, this sound of life and willingness.

Fishing out a kunai from his lesser ones weapon pouch, he placed it against the neck of the one under him. The body froze when feeling the cold metal against skin, but had no real worries that it would hurt or kill. Perhaps such worry had been justified, considering how many that lose themselves to the darkness, to the madness, to the blood thirst.

The sharp weapon caressed his neck, up and down for a while, making him and his partner so very much aware of the fragility of life, how short it can be.

The kunai moved on. It traced his collarbones, making his skin tingle with the sensation. The tip of the weapon accidentally scratched him on his shoulder, leaving a fine red line over the pale skin.

Although they saw blood more often then they would want to, despite the fact that it gave them horrifying nightmares, the alpha of the two could not help but to drag his thumb through the red liquid of life, smearing it out. The beta moaned again, the touch giving him a small sting, albeit a nice type of pain that told him he was still alive.

They could kill each other any time they wanted. They could be given the order one day...to terminate their own team mate. There is no such thing as an ex anbu. Either you are anbu, or you are dead, that is how things worked. The longer they worked in the anbu, the more dangerous they became. Not only because of their deepened knowledge about the village, but also because they knew that they were the next ones to go. They did better and better during missions, sure, but nightmares, faces and memories hunted you, and the longer the service, the deeper the scars.

Once you stopped working in the anbu, and didn't have that new mission to distract you from the memories of the last one, or the hundreds of missions before that, you snapped. The memories become more alive every time they come to you in your nightmares, and they break you.

The knife moved on. Down over a west that they both knew he couldn't cut through, but that his beta could still feel the touch of the knife on him. Down over his crouch, where a kunai could pierce through the material, if it wanted too. He held his breath, and held his body perfectly still.

The knife moved on. Over the inside of his legs, over his knee and then back up again. Over his hand, and up along his arm, then back to his neck. Although they had their masks on, they could sense the excited breath from each other.

_'Is this the day you kill me?'_

It hung in the air, and it was exciting for them. They were made to kill, trained, used, and ordered to kill...even each other.

But this was not the day for that, and the more dominant one threw the kunai away, earning a small sigh of relief from the warm body trapped under his, the body that he was now trying very hard to get out of those clothes. Or rather, get it out from some of those clothes.

He flipped his beta around, and grind himself hard against that perfectly round, albeit still clothed, ass before him. His beta moaned again, asking him, allowing him, giving him permission.

Anbu rarely spoke to each other if they could help it, these two were like that too.

Hands, still in black, almost silk like gloves, sneaked their way around the small frame, reaching their target, and pulled the zipper down. Wasting no more time, he pulled those pants, and underwear down in one fluid movement, producing a gasp and some delicious wiggling from the owner. The alpha growled, a deep, satisfied growl at the sight of this submission. He grind himself some more against that soft skin, imagining what would soon take place, hearing the pulse pick up inside of his lesser in rang.

He opened up his own pants, and freed his erection, stroking it slowly, while watching the one before him. With a little pre cum on those black clothed fingers, he started stroking the tips of the fingers against the entrance where he would soon be buried in, earning a hiss of encouragement, as well as a beautifully arched back at the contact. He made them penetrate the soft ring of muscle, and rapidly began to thrust them in and out. His submissive little mate groaned, hissed, and pushed back against them.

Wasting no more time at foreplay, he placed himself at the entrance, feeling it twitch and feeling it being pushed back to meet him, and then started to push in. They both moaned, hissed, growled, and moved. The beta ranked anbu tried to move away from the burning sensation, while his alpha tried to get in as much as he could, as fast as he could. Black hands grabbed pale hips, holding them in place, and then made a few really hard thrusts, placing himself as far and deep inside his partner as he possibly could get. The beta arched his back and let out a high pitch whine, or was it a moan?

They let it all go, all the memories, all the nightmares, they buried it inside the pleasure, they just let go. Thrusting almost madly into the heat, watching black gloved hands so very much like his own desperately cling to the grass under them, watching that head being thrown back in ecstasy, and that look over the shoulder, to see him doing this, it almost drew him completely mad with pleasure.

They sung a wild song of lust together, with howls, grunts, groans, moaning, whining, growling and all the other noises they could possibly make. But everything has to come to an end, and so did this. Thrusting hard into the soft warm heat, the alpha felt his peak approaching, so he bent forward, covering his lesser one with his body and growled in warning of what was to come.

The lesser had his breath stuck in his throat, lungs burning, knees, back, arms, insides burning with everything he could feel. He was so close, so damn close to the amazing oblivion, and he just needed something more, just a little something more.

The alpha thrust in the very hardest he could for three more times, and then let out a growl from the deep of his being, holding still in his partner, as deep in as he could get. It pushed the beta member over the edge, and he exploded as he felt his dominant partner come inside of him.

Leaning against each other, the beta leaning backwards, letting his upper body lie flat in the grass, and his alpha letting his weight rest on those hips, head resting between the shoulder blades of his beta, they both tried to catch their breath. They stayed like this for quite some time, before they separated, wordlessly, soundlessly, and then looked around them, letting reality sink back in.

Blood was all over the ground. Some places were still burning. Every here and there you could see the remains of their team...or possibly their enemies, it was really hard to tell one exploded person apart from another exploded person.

They pulled their clothes in order, without a sound, and then got to work. They found the masks of their friends, and then burnt down everything. All the blood, all the body parts, all the evidence. They stood beside each other, dirty, bloody, messed up, holding the bloody half broken mask of their now dead comrades, and giving each other a side way glance, they both knew that they were next. They knew that they would also die this way. They knew this because even if you survive it, you don't actually retire from anbu, you die in its service, even if it is from the hands of one you trust not to kill you, in a moment you trust them not to kill you.

It is not that hard to understand really, that most ANBU is really fucked up by their work, and the very reason why they work for the hokage is the fact that they need someone stronger then themselves to tell them when to die.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
